The invention relates generally to turbo machines. More particularly, the invention relates to a turbo machine efficiency equalizer system.
The flow path efficiency in turbo machines is a result of a multiple loss parameters and their interaction, including parameters associated with aerodynamic and fluid flow losses. Currently, efforts have been made to understand and reduce those losses by improving blade profiles, reducing wall losses, gap losses and minimizing radial and circumferential efficiency variations. However, these proposed improvements do not adequately improve steampath efficiency.
The inherent flow path losses described above are the highest at the roots and tips of the turbo machine stage, because the operative fluid tends to leak through these areas. Therefore, the highest efficiency exists in the middle of the stage, and the lowest efficiency exists close to the root and the tip of the stage.